Une main tendue, le pardon
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Comprenant le mal qu'il a fait, Beyond Birthday essaye de ce suicider après s'être évader, mais un jeune Light Yagami et son oncle le sauve et décide de lui donner une chance. Beyond reprend sa vie en main et fonde sa propre famille. Mais quand Kira arrive, Light se demande quoi faire pour protéger son ami, surtout quand il se rend compte qu'il le met en danger quand L débarque !


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Pour aujourd'hui, ma toute première histoire sur Death Note ! **

**J'espère avoir un peu de votre aide pour cette histoire, parce que Death Note est un Manga très stratégique et psychologique, alors quelques conseils de temps-en-temps ne seront pas de trop.**

**J'ai remarqué que cela est rare que quelqu'un écrive une histoire où Beyond a le droit à une seconde chance.**

**Mais je vous préviens tout de suite: ce chapitre est assez sombre ! Vous êtes prévenus maintenant !**

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 22 )**

**Une main tendue, le pardon**

**Chapitre 1 : Regret**

Il avait couru, tellement couru. Beyond Birthday se tenait adosser contre un arbre, suent à grosse goutte dans son uniforme orange de prison mouiller à cause de la forte pluie battant.

L'homme à la peau pâle se redressa légèrement, prenant le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il l'avait fait: il s'était évadé de la prison la mieux gardée de Los Angeles !

Enfin, "la mieux gardée" était bien fort. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, la prison n'était pas si bien surveillée. Il lui a juste suffit d'attendre qu'un garde vienne le chercher pour l'emmener dans une cour isolée, défaire les menottes avec le petit crochet qu'il avait fabriqué quelques semaines en arrière -les gardiens ne prenaient jamais la peine de le fouiller- puis assommer le garde, passer par la réserve pour récupérer son couteau et courir le plus vite possible pour partir d'ici. Beaucoup trop facile et trop peu de surveillance pour un meurtrier de la trempe de Beyond.

Mais maintenant qu'il était dehors, perdu près d'une forêt en pleine nuit, Beyond regarda son couteau luisant à la lumière de la lune, enfin prêt à en finir !

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Beyond voulait en finir avec sa vie. Quand il s'est rendu compte, de tout se qu'il avait fait de mal.

Parmi les 3 victimes qu'il avait fait, il avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de L Lawliet, le grand détective. Beyond faisait partie des 2 enfants de Wammy's House à prétendre au titre de L. Le jeune Beyond avait tout fait pour attirer l'attention de son "idole", il a tout fait pour lui ressembler trait pour trait, prendre ses manières, ses goûts, aller même jusqu'à essayer de le surpasser dans tous les domaines !

Mais non, il s'était voilé la face depuis le début. Et tout cela quand il se rendit compte de la vérité, il avait fait toutes ces choses horribles pour une autre raison: parce qu'il haïssait L !

Rien qu'à cette pensée, les doigts de Beyond se resserraient sur son couteau au point d'en devenir blanc. Oh oui, comment il haïssait cet homme de tout son être !

Il le haïssait pour l'avoir privé de son enfance en le plaçant à Wammy's House ! Les parents de Beyond étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand il avait 7 ans, il aurait du être remis à ses grands-parents paternel, mais comme il était un enfant surdoué, il a été emmené à Wammy's House où on lui avait tout prit: son nom, son enfance, le peu de famille qu'il lui restait, son identité même ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une vie qu'il n'a jamais demandé !

Mais encore, cela n'était rien, non ! Il haïssait cet homme parce qu'il était en partie responsable de la mort d'A, R, V et T !

Ensemble, ils formaient avec d'autres enfants la "première génération" pour la succession de L, mais ce n'était pas que ça. Les dirigeants de Wammy's House voulaient faire d'eux des copies exacte d'L !

Cela les a mené à leurs propre destruction. Beyond et A étaient en première lice pour succéder L, les deux jeunes apprenties n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Mais un soir, A s'était confié à Beyond, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter la pression qu'on lui mettait pour devenir L. Le lendemain, il fut retrouvé mort dans sa chambre avec les veines ouvertes et une lettre d'adieu adressait aux autres. Beyond eu juste le temps de récupérer le couteau.

Quelques mois après, R aussi n'en pouvait plus que les directeurs dictent son avenir sans en avoir le contrôle, il se sentait comme une marionnette que les gens utilisaient à volonté. N'en pouvant plus, il se jeta nu dans une rivière en hiver et se laissa se noyer.

Quelques semaines après ça, V avait subit une pression de fou pour ses examens qu'elle en faisait des crises de paniques ! Elle prenait souvent des calmants pour essayer de se calmer. Jusqu'au jour où elle en a fait une surdose. Les directeurs de Wammy's House ont dit qu'elle n'a pas du faire attention à tout ce qu'elle prenait. Mais Beyond savait que V connaissait bien les bonnes quantités à prendre. Elle avait volontairement prit le calmant de trop...

Et T, l'une des plus sensibles de leur génération. Elle avait regardé ses amis d'enfance mourir les uns après les autres, tout en subissant elle aussi l'atroce pression...elle fut retrouvée quelques jours plus tard avec une balle dans la tête...

Beyond aussi n'en pouvait plus...à cause de L, il avait perdu toute son identité, à cause de L, ses amis s'étaient tous donnés la mort...

Mais surtout, pour attirer l'attention du détective, Beyond avait fait des choses qu'il regrettait profondément, il en ressentait encore la nausée à ce souvenir...il avait tué 3 personnes...3 personnes innocentes, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour attirer l'attention d'un homme qu'il détestait !

Qui était-il pour s'être permit de juger le droit de prendre des vies ? Personne...il regrettait tellement se qu'il avait fait...il se souvenait particulièrement de la jeune Quarter Queen, elle n'avait que 13 ans...ce n'était encore qu'une enfant...

Quand Beyond s'est vraiment rendu compte de ses actes, il a tenté de ce suicider, mais -à son plus grand malheur- Naomi Misora a réussi à le sauver et il fut enfermé dans une prison à Los Angeles ! L avait cru qu'il a cherché à se suicider pour l'empêcher de finir son enquête, même lui ignorait la vrai raison de cet acte.

Beyond fixa de ses yeux rouges le couteau dans sa main, brillant à l'éclat de la lune. Il aurait parfaitement pu se laissé mourir en prison ou s'y donner la mort. Mais non, il voulait mourir, mais pas dans une cellule grise, et encore moins de vieillesse -puisse qu'il fut condamné à la prison à vie- il voulait mourir dehors, et de la lame qu'il avait dans la main. Cette même lame avec laquelle A s'était suicidé, cette même lame avec laquelle il avait ôtés 3 vies innocentes, pour lui, cela ne serait que justice pour ces gens.

Beyond s'écarta de l'arbre contre lequel il s'était adossé et marcha droit devant lui à l'aveuglette, ne faisant nullement attention à ce qu'il y avait dans les alentours. Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant pleinement de l'air frais de la forêt qu'il respirait, du bruit que faisait le vent dans les feuilles d'arbres, des oiseaux s'envolaient dans le ciel en quittant leur nid, de la pluie froide coulant contre sa peau et de la sensation de marcher sur la terre du sol. Bon-sang, qu'est-ce que ce genre de sensation lui avait manqué !

Beyond s'arrêta de marcher, il songea à remonter dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, à une époque où il était encore un enfant inconscient, qui riait de tout et de rien, qui adorait faire des pâtisseries avec sa mère ou jouer au foot avec son père, l'école où chaque jour il pouvait voir et jouer avec ses amis...il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir à cette époque...

Et après, son arrivée à Wammy's House, les autres enfants prodiges qui étaient comme lui, le stress pour faire de lui le meilleur détective du monde, son destin qui était contrôlé et...les meurtres qu'il avait commit...

Sans même sans rendre compte, quelques larmes ont commencé à couler sur les joues de l'ancien meurtrier, ce mêlant à la pluie. Dans un geste de rage, Beyond leva la main qui tenait le couteau et l'abattit sur son poignet gauche, ce moquant totalement de la douleur qui le tirailla, ni du sang qui coulait à fléaux de son poignet maintenant ouvert !

Beyond se laissa tomber à plat sur le sol, sentant déjà sa tête tournée, il lança le plus loin possible le couteau, avant de rester où il était, laissant la tempête continuer à s'abattre sur lui.

Il resta un long moment dans cette position, n'essayant pas de bouger, il était maintenant trempé jusqu'à l'os, du sang continué de s'échapper de son poignet et la douleur commençait à disparaître, mais ça, c'était seulement parce qu'il se savait en train d'agoniser, tout comme il avait froid, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la pluie, mais à cause d'un froid intérieur qu'il savait aller bientôt l'emporter. Pas qu'il s'en souciait, il n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer de s'en sortir de toute façon.

« Il y a vraiment quelqu'un tonton ! »

« Attend Light, je vais voir. »

Beyond fut légèrement surprit d'entendre des voix. La première était très aiguë, probablement un enfant et l'autre -plus rauque- était sans le moindre doute celle d'un homme adulte, mais ce qui le surprit, c'était d'entendre une langue japonaise ! Beyond savait parler couramment cette langue, ses parents -quand ils étaient encore vivants- l'emmenaient toujours au Japon quand il avait des vacances scolaires.

Assez intrigué, Beyond se força à ouvrir les yeux en utilisant ses dernières forces. Sa vison était trouble et avec la pluie, c'était difficile pour lui de voir, il du forcer davantage sur sa vue pour mieux identifier les 2 silhouettes à quelques mètres de lui: les deux personnes étaient clairement des asiatiques. Le premier était un grand homme plutôt bien bâtie, il devait avoir à peu près 31 ans, ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux étaient verts. Et le deuxième était un petit garçon de 8 ans qui ce cachait derrière l'homme qui semblait être son oncle, il avait des cheveux bruns miel et des yeux ambrés.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcer, le grand homme et son neveu continuaient de l'observer en silence. Mais les pupilles de Beyond commençaient à devenir lourdes, avant de fermer les yeux et sombrer dans l'inconscience, il eut juste le temps de lire les noms des 2 asiatiques au dessus de leurs têtes: Kocha Yagami et Light Yagami.

**À suivre...**

**Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai inventé un oncle à Light, après tout, il faut bien quelqu'un pour l'aider, comme ce n'est encore qu'un enfant ! Attendez-vous à beaucoup entendre parler de Kocha Yagami !**

**D'après-vous, Beyond va-t-il survivre ?**

**Que vont faire Light et son oncle ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
